


Reflection

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Please realize that this story is nothing but pure, adulterated sexy tiems with Mulder and Scully. No plot, just hardcore craziness. But you know you love it. It's okay, nobody's looking. Except for your IT guys.
> 
> This fic was written for the X-Files Porn Battle 2. Treat yourself. Eddie would.

She watches their reflection in the mirror above his bed. His naked body presses into her side as he finger fucks her for all he's worth.

They look like coffee and cream, his tan to her porcelain, wedged together, contrasting in low light.

He knows by now that she likes it hard, two fingers grinding deep, her knees bent and legs spread wide open. He growls his approval into her ear when she whimpers for the first time, her lips parted, cotton-mouthed, her eyes fixed on the image above them.

This was the first thing they'd ever done, the finger fucking thing--he'd slammed her up against the office door that day she really pissed him off, when she pulled back her bow and shot down his theory with an arch of her eyebrow and a purse of her lips. Her back had hit the wood with a thud that nearly knocked her breathless. Her heart had raced, but she wasn't afraid. She's never been afraid of him.

He'd forced his hand down the front of her pants, pushed his forehead against the door and groaned her name amid a string of four-letter profanities the first time he felt how wet she was for him. She'd nearly come at the first flick of his fingers across her swollen clit.

There was no turning back.

"Fuck, Scully," he mutters now, his palm slick, his hips grazing her thighs in a calculated rhythm. She feels his cock waiting for her, but she likes to make him wait. She's always loved to make him wait.

"Yeah," she breathes as she squeezes his fingers, tilts her hips to his hand. "I like that."

"Yeah you do." He adeptly finds her clit and she gasps. He strokes it slowly, up and down, catching it between his fingers. She moans, moves her hips along with him, feels electric until he takes his fingers away, reaching behind him. She knows what's coming and her body twinges in anticipation.

"You know what else you like, Scully?" She tingles. She knows.

"Show me," she says. She feels her stomach flutter. She looks him in the eyes, doesn't look away, not even when he turns the vibrator on and she hears it, not even when she feels it against her inner thigh. She wants to memorize his expression while he does this. She can read him like a fucking book. Right now, he's absolutely lustful, with a bit of ferocity mixed in, and her body reminds her what he's going to do to her, how hard he's going to do it.

She gasps when he passes the vibrator through the folds of her pussy, slipping it through its slickness as it hums against her skin. Her clit tingles every time he presses down on it, and he presses it more firmly each time, just to see her reaction. He hits the right angle and her body twitches. She tosses her head to the side with a moan and shifts on the bed, toes curling into the sheets.

Her tongue flicks out to graze her upper lip--she's enticing him, and he takes the bait, hovering over her mouth. Her tongue traces his lips as she looks into his eyes. She keeps his stare, even as he shoves the vibe inside of her, hard, deep, as far as it can go. She tenses around it with a whimper and kisses him hard, their teeth grating.

"Fuck me," she murmurs against his lips, and his tongue enters her mouth, relentlessly exploring as he grinds the vibe into her, circles it, pulls it out, gives it back.

She breaks from the kiss to breathe and look up at the mirror to see him sliding it in and out of her, fluid, slick motion. She rocks her hips and he looks up too, watching her writhe as he fucks her. They reflect into each other. She twists her fingers in the sheets at her sides, parting her legs more, feeling shameless, exposing herself to him.

It makes her shiver inside, the vibrations, the sensation coursing through her body from her pussy outward. Her clit aches to be touched. She pants, works harder with him, loving every second that passes, hungrily craving the next. She grabs his head, yanks on his hair. He growls and kisses under her ear, grinds the vibe again and bites her neck, and she cries out at the touch of his teeth on her skin.

"My turn," he says as he plants a quick kiss on her shoulder, and within seconds the vibe is tossed away. She turns on her stomach. She doesn't want to ride him this time. She wants him to own her. She lifts her ass just a little, her hair over her face, waiting.

"Oh, you want it like this, huh?" He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her roughly up to her knees. She settles on her hands and knees and looks over her shoulder at him. His cock grazes her ass. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Scully."

"Do it," she hisses through gritted teeth, her head swirling, her pussy throbbing. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He digs his fingers into her hips and buries his cock into her with a hard thrust that nearly knocks her down onto the bed. He presses his chest against her back and drapes over her, palms flat next to hers, and begins to fuck her, not slowly, not by a long shot. It's hard and quick and deep and driving her absolutely insane, making her whole body shiver. It's everything she can do to stay on her hands and knees under him. Their skin sticks together and she can hear the small, satisfied noise in the back of his throat every time his cock reaches the end of her, every time it fills her up again.

Her body's on fire and she wants to come, so hard, so fast. She can't wait, doesn't want to wait, has waited far too fucking long. "Rub my clit," she breathes.

"Yeah?" He rises, grabs her hips, holds her in place as he fucks her deeply, making her cry out. He feels so fucking amazing, coursing through her like that, his hard cock hot and slick.

She slams her hips back against him, grinding into him. "Now."

He covers her body again, his breath hot on her ear. "Ask nicely, Scully."

"Please." Her clit sparks as she hears the desperation in her voice. She whispers her plea. "Rub my clit. Please. Please let me come, Mulder."

He hums his approval and she can picture the smirk on his face. He slides his hand between her legs. "That's better," he says, his voice teasing, even as his fingers pinch her clit and roll it, making her gasp.

He starts quick strokes of her clit with two fingers, in circles, pressing harder, slow, then faster. She clenches around his cock in appreciation. She feels herself starting to come, a slow build from deep inside, and he rubs faster, grinding his hips into her ass.

"Come, Scully," he says, his voice low.

"I...almost..." She's so close, so close, so close.

"Do it," he growls, thrusting into her hard. Her knees slide on the sheets as she groans, tossing her head back. Her hair tickles her shoulders. "Come on, Scully. Yeah. Fucking come already."

That does it. Her orgasm hits her hard and she squeezes her eyes shut, her mouth falling open with moans, and she's completely out of control. He's fucking her full force while she comes around him, and it feels fucking amazing, his fingers still dragging around her clit, his cock pounding her.

"That's a good girl," he says with a pant.

It makes her twitch to hear him say that. She works her hips with him, head still spinning.

"Yeah," she breathes. "Yeah. Mulder, fuck me, Mulder, please."

She knows this will send him over, her mantra of pleas and dirty words he only imagined her saying to him two weeks ago. His fingers dig deep into her ass as he comes hard with a groan, and she loses her breath for a few seconds, at the sound, at the feeling of being joined with him.

It's been a good two weeks.


End file.
